Traditionally, display advertisements often came in the form of billboards, banners, and other similar large-format displays. Such displays often were able to reach a large number of people, and their size made them catch the eyes of passersby, helping to ensure that they would be seen. As technology developed, electronic billboards and large television displays were created and used in place of or in conjunction with existing large-format displays. These types of displays offer the advantage of playing video content and/or displaying multiple advertisements together concurrently or in sequence.
However, large electronic displays often suffer from a number of problems. The displays units themselves are often very large and cumbersome, and require a significant amount of time and resources to set up and configure. In addition, the time and expense necessary to install and configure these displays often result in higher costs to entities with a desire to advertise using these displays. Furthermore, because of the amount of hardware required, and the limitations thereof, such as weather, building materials, etc., many locations that may have utility as a location for display advertising are unable to house such types of displays.
In order to solve some of these issues, methods have been developed for using projectors to display visual advertisements. Devices have been developed that house a projector and other hardware that can be mounted on a vehicle and protected from the elements, and then used to project a display advertisement on a wall or other space at a fraction of the cost and resources used in traditional displays. An example of such a projector housing can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 7,872,643, issued Jan. 18, 2011 to Galligan et al., which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. However, such systems often continue to only cater to large advertisers, and are typically limited to displaying a single or series of advertisements that is pre-determined without regard to specific conditions of the display or surrounding area. As a result, such systems also lack the functionality to be easily accessible to the average customer, who may have a desire to display visual content on a smaller, less expensive scale.
Thus, there is a need for a technical solution to provide for the customized and accessible distribution of audio content for emission and visual content for projected display.